countdownfandomcom-20200215-history
4 July 2011 edition
The 4 July 2011 edition of Countdown with Keith Olbermann is the eleventh edition of the program to air on Current TV, airing on Independence Day. No. 5 Guest commentator David Shuster discussed the possibility that Republicans could vote to temporarily raise the debt ceiling on the condition that Democrats agree to Republican cuts later, and that Republicans may be willing to consider measures that would increase revenue from taxes, as well as Rand Paul's threat to filibuster all Senate business until the chamber debates the debt ceiling and his willingness to vote for a debt ceiling increase " contingent upon passing a balanced budget amendment," and guest commentator Karl Frisch discussed the campaigns of various Republican candidates, including visits to Amherst, New Hampshire by Mitt Romney and Jon Huntsman and visits to Clear Lake, Iowa by Newt Gingrich and Michele Bachmann, and a recent Marist poll indicating that only 76% of Americans know that America declared its independence from Great BRitain, and only 58% of Americans knew that America declared its independence in 1776. No. 4 Guest commentator Evan McMorris-Santoro discussed Steve Sweeney's response to Chris Christy's betrayal of New Jersey Democrats, in which Sweeney called Christy "a bully and a punk" and "a rotten bastard", and the possibility that some of Sweeney's vitriol was meant to placate Democratic voters who were dissatisfied with deals that Sweeney made with Christy. No. 3 Guest commentator Dan Ackerman discussed six tweets on the Fox News Politics Twitter account claiming that President Barack Obama had been assassinated which were published after the account was allegedly hacked by The Script Kiddies, and the fact that Fox News took nine hours to remove the tweets, as well as the vulernability of major news and government organizations to hackers. No. 2 In Worst Persons, Marie Domond was awarded the bronze for attempting to sue the state of New York for $50-million for calling her brother, who is incarcerated for murder, an "inmate," claiming that the term implies that he is "mating with other men"; Ohio State Representative Robert Mecklenborg was awarded the silver for losing his license in a DUI in Indiana after having supported a bill that would have required a drivers license to vote in Ohio; and Knob Hill Homeowners Association president Rick Trump was awarded the gold for stopping the construction of a home for wounded Iraq War veteran Sean Gittens, claiming that the new house would lower property values in the neighborhood. No. 1 Guest commentator Michael Solomon discussed his e-book I Hope Like Heck, which contains poems constructed from passages in from the 24,000 pages of Sarah Palin's emails released on 10 June 2011 under the Freedom of Information Act, and Keith performed dramatic readings of several pieces in the collection, including "I Am a Hunter," "I Hope Like Heck," "You Are All Amazing – Except Maybe for Bruce" and "The Old Used Tanning Bed." See Also 0 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 4 4 3 3 1